Episode 8919 (3rd June 2016)
Plot Sarah tells Todd that Callum attacked her and she’s to blame for his death. As she breaks down, Sarah’s oblivious to the fact that Todd believes she’s just confessed to murder. Michelle’s shocked to find Amy grilling Will about how they know each other. She quickly bundles him out of the back door, refusing to talk further. Bethany's party is in full swing but she's embarrassed at the attendance of the adults. Jason enters the Rovers to find Gemma looking miserable. But when he approaches, she furiously accuses him of murder and throws her drink over him. Billy separates them and drags Jason out. David’s alarmed to spot Sarah and Todd talking and whisks Sarah away to the party. Sean quizzes Michelle as to why Will was there and tells her not to risk what she has with Steve. Amy listens to the exchange from the staircase. Rana leads Zeedan towards the stairs but he irritably points out that she knows he doesn’t believe in sex before marriage. She leaves as Alya arrives. Sinead explains to Chesney that her own insecurities cause her jealousy, but he thinks it’s a poor excuse for kissing Aidan. When she hints that he should kiss someone to even the score, he storms out, leaving her panicking. Amy’s suspicious and asks if Michelle is going to dump Steve for Will. A shocked Michelle denies it and assures Amy that she loves Steve. Chesney finds Gemma feeling sorry for herself in the Rovers' yard and fills her in on Sinead’s antics. Gemma urges Chesney to make sure Sinead knows it if he loves her. Billy’s astounded when Todd reveals that Sarah killed Callum. David tries to prise out of Sarah what she said to Todd. Chesney and Sinead make up. Steve and Michelle tell Amy she'd be better off with her mum. Billy and Todd compare what Sarah has told them. Billy realises they've got to do something for Jason if he's innocent. Amy blackmails Michelle that if she can’t stay at the Rovers, she’ll tell Steve about Will. Norris thanks Phelan for fixing his roof. Phelan then meets Alastair, in reality his friend Bob, and they divide between them the money they've scammed out of Norris. Rana tells Zeedan they're different people who want different things. Todd is torn between helping his brother and not getting Sarah into trouble. Billy tells him he has to do the right thing. Cast Regular cast *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Rana Habeeb - Bhavna Limbachia *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan Guest cast *Alastair Burton - Nicholas Asbury *Will Chatterton - Leon Ockenden Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room, hallway and back yard *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Viaduct Street *Victoria Street *12 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Billy is astounded when Todd reveals that Sarah killed Callum; Amy asks Michelle if she is going to dump Steve for Will; Rana and Zeedan have a major difference of opinion; and Gemma accuses Jason of murder. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,340,000 viewers (4th place). Category:2016 episodes